


Wolf and Raven

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loyalty, Matter of Life and Death, Outlaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Seven men, five women. And a Direwolf. Together, they are Order of the Wolf. And they are outlaws.
Relationships: Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Olyvar I

Olyvar Frey sat by the fire, idly playing with a piece of wood. His attention wasn't focused on what he was doing. Rather, his attention was focused on the person sitting on the other side of the fire, shivering violently. It was a young man of fifteen, whose normally untamable hair clung to his face in a droop, as beads of sweat rolled down his face. He was Robb Stark, former King in the North, thought to have perished during what was now known as the Red Wedding, along with his wife, mother and wolf, as well as most of his men. It was thanks to Olyvar's efforts that they were still alive.

A woman made her way over to them. She gently hoisted Robb up and led him to a medical tent they've hastily set up. They were aware that they were enemies of the crown, and thus liable to get killed at any time. That's why they knew they had to leave the continent. The best option was White Harbor, from where they could leave incognito with some assistance from House Manderly. First they had to get there, though. 

The woman was Talisa Stark nee Maegyr, field medic and Robb's wife. Olyvar knew that if anyone could be trusted to heal Robb without doing him harm, it would be her. Being unable to save her unborn child was the second-largest among Olyvar's regrets. The first being that he wasn't there for Robb from the beginning. 

Then he heard a wolf howl in the distance. Grey Wind's characteristic howl. 

The scouts were returning.

-x-

"How is he?" Olyvar asked

He, Greatjon Umber, Talisa Stark and Catelyn Stark were gathered around Robb's bed, its occupant asleep.

"His fever broke." Talisa assured them "He is still riding out the after-effects of his chest wound. He is lucky you managed to tackle Roose Bolton down. If the knife went any deeper, he'd be dead by now."

"We have to move out, and soon." Greatjon said "Before the fact that you're both still alive is noticed by someone who shouldn't notice it."

"Aye." Talisa nodded with a faraway look "We leave at dawn. Make preparations, Olyvar."

Olyvar rushed to obey.


	2. Robb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said that recovery was easy.

Robb opened his eyes. Hundred of blurry shapes assaulted him. Shapes of different sizes were moving about, carrying various things that also seemed blurry. There were many voices, each trying to overwhelm the others. Worried voices. 

And then with surprising clarity, he realized that they were worried about him. His chest hurt and his head was fuzzy. He tried to sit up and the pain in his chest exploded.

"Hng." he managed to utter

Gentle hands pushed him back down. Familiar hands which seemed used to this kind of work. Whoever these hands belonged to was an experienced healer.

And now he was on the receiving end of their ministrations.

He drifted in and out of consciousness, and he heard conversations here and there.

"We need to get moving, and soon. We're the enemies to the crown, and they would stop at nothing to see the King dead." a voice spoke, calm and collected

"I won't let them." a different voice roared 

"And I will do everything in my power to keep Robb alive." a feminine voice said

The voices became quieter as their owners went further and further away. All except one. Robb felt a liquid of some sort being poured into his mouth, and he swallowed on instinct. His eyes got heavier, and soon he drifted off into murky darkness.

-x-

When he woke up, he felt much better, no doubt thanks to the effort made by the owners of the voices he had heard earlier.

He recognized them now. Olyvar Frey, Jon Umber and his wife, Talisa Stark.

"Take it easy." Talisa said soothingly "You're not recovered yet."

"My......duties......"

"They can wait." Talisa stared at him sternly "You're the one that the crown is after, and I sure as hell ain't losing you like I almost did."

"Me neither." Jon nodded "We have about fifty men left, and we're all willing to do whatever it takes to see you safely off the continent, out of the reach of the lions."

"We'll go to Essos, to Volantis, the city where I was born." Talisa breathed "My father will welcome us with open arms. Just don't strain yourself. Think of your mother, who would lose her child, and live for her sake."

Robb nodded. He sunk back into the sheets and resigned himself to his wife's care for time being.


	3. Dacey I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy shows up.

The procession was moving slowly, due to the fact that Robb was laid on a stretcher carried by two of his men. 

Dacey was the one who spotted horses in the distance. Horses bearing Lannister flags.

It wasn't long before the others noticed them too.

"Good." Greatjon said "I am itching for the fight. You three, retreat."

This order was aimed at Talisa and the two men who were holding the stretcher, and they retreated. 

Greatjon and other able-bodied men formed a defensive line in front of them.

"As for the rest of us, we'll protect the King and the Queen!" Greatjon bellowed "Protect them at any cost!"

The horsemen were passing by, when one of the riders recognized them. He relayed the information to the unit commander, who ordered an attack.

The Greatjon and other fighters defended with fervor. As the riders advanced, they tightened the circle, preventing them from going anywhere near Robb or Talisa.

"We'd die before we'd let you kill either of them!" Greatjon responded to the commander's steely gaze

"Then so be it." the commander said dispassionately

-x-

Dacey watched as the battle raged on, clutching her ax with both hands.

She was the part of the inner defensive line, who were glorified bodyguards. They were Robb and Talisa's final line of defense in case the outer defensive line was broken.

And in case that happened, she and the rest of the inner defensive line would buy enough time for Robb and Talisa to escape.

Still, she hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

Her gaze locked with Robb's own, and she knew.

It wasn't the fact that she'd probably die defending him that made her despair.

It was the fact that if she and the rest of the inner defensive line died, he and Talisa would be left defenseless.

And rather than embracing the despair, she fought it. Her determination and her resolve to win increased, increasing her strength in turn.

She had to win. She couldn't leave them alone in the world filled with enemies.

And she suspected that everyone else had a similar mindset, judging from their expressions.


	4. Wyman I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at White Harbor.

"Pardon, my lord, but there is a group at the gate, and they wish to see you." a messenger relayed

"Interesting." Wyman Manderly tapped his chin "Let them in."

The messenger nodded and left. Pretty soon, a group of fourteen people stepped into the chamber. He recognized three of them as Greatjon Umber, Lady Catelyn and Dacey Mormont.

In the back, there were two men carrying a stretcher, accompanied by a woman. The crowd parted for them.

"The King and Queen in the North." Greatjon introduced

The figure on the stretcher moved a bit, and Wyman could see them clearly. 

It was Robb Stark.

"So you've survived." he stated matter-of-factly 

"Aye." Robb said with a wince "My mother and wife did too, though our child wasn't so lucky."

"We'll have another." the woman assured him

"My Queen." the Manderly patriarch kissed her hand "Pleasure to meet you."

Then he turned to Robb.

"Unfortunately, Your Grace." Wyman said "I am hosting a couple of Freys here, and they would be very eager to finish the job if they knew you've survived and are here."

"That won't be a problem." Dacey Mormont said "Just give us a ship, strong and durable, and a capable crew. Then we'll be out of your hair and their reach in no time."

"You are giving up your title?" Wyman blinked 

"Being King has cost me my first child. Besides, I never wanted to be King. All I wanted is my family." Robb announced "And now I have them."

"Aye, I can work with that." Wyman chuckled "My ships are yours. Choose one suitable for your purposes and may the winds favor you."


	5. Talisa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talisa has a job to do, and it's not a pleasant one.

Talisa lifted a bowl filled with boiled water and placed it near her current patient's bedside. 

She used a pair of scissors to cut the bandages, before removing them gently. The wound underneath them was still red, but it was healing nicely.

"Greatjon, hand me the rag." she ordered, "And fetch me some fresh bandages, while you are at it."

"How is he?" the large man asked

"He is fine at the moment." Talisa answered impatiently "But he won't be if you don't do as I say."

That got the Greatjon to cooperate. Which was to be expected. The Greatjon - and most of the others here - probably held her husband while he was still in diapers. She, on the other hand, only met him a month ago and didn't really get to know him at all since this clusterfuck started. And now they were on the run and he was injured and it was up to her to help him recover.

She forced herself to remain detached and professional. After all, she couldn't make a mistake. Not now.

Once Greatjon brought her the required items, she got to work. She used the water to wash Robb's chest, and then she carefully applied the fresh bandages, wrapping them around his torso with great care and efficiency. Once she was done with that, she discarded the used bandages. The servants would dispose of it and the excess water.

As soon as they were left alone, Talisa touched her husband's face tenderly. She enjoyed the sensation of being prickled by his beard. 

"Talisa....." he whispered, as his eyes fluttered open

"It's all right, love." she soothed "Go back to sleep."

"Can't." he mumbled "Have things to do....."

She poured him a glass of dreamwine.

"Here, drink this." she said, handing him the glass "It'll help."

He drank obediently, and then looked around the room. Talisa ran a hand through his hair, whispering soothing words to him.

Then the dreamwine took effect, and his eyelids fluttered closed as he descended into the world of slumber.

Talisa washed her hands and left the room as quietly as possible. He needed his rest, and she didn't want to wake him up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two.....


End file.
